


the arms of the ocean so cold and so sweet

by nedstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot, sorta fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to kiss you at every ocean," he says out of the blue one night, and starts at the sea of freckles between your shoulder blades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the arms of the ocean so cold and so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> im desperate to be at the ocean lately, i think i have sea-fever  
> whipped this up at 2am when i should have been sleeping but was thinking about my otp doing the diddly instead  
> we've all been there  
> hope you enjoy!  
> title taken from never let me go by florence + the machine

"I want to kiss you at every ocean," he says out of the blue one night, and starts at the sea of freckles between your shoulder blades.

You huff a laugh because _dude, I don't even like the beach_ , but he's hearing none of it, already lost in the ocean of you, tasting and mapping with tongue and fingers.

The ebb and flow of him is a building crescendo, one you feel in your heart and gut.

He laps at your skin the way a drowning man gasps for air, kisses away the briny tang of your pleasure, sails in the beading sea-salted sweat as you cry out like a gull and grasp the golden sheets in your ecstasy, coming like the crashing of waves.

And instead of feeling stranded, marooned, for the first time you start to feel grounded, moored, because if you are an ocean then he is your anchor (in all the ways your brother is not and together they will keep you steady, afloat)

Turning your head, he leans in and peppers what he can reach of your face in kisses.

_A puddle of freckles_ , he murmurs against your cheek and into your ear, tracing the delicate shell with his lips.

You turn over onto your back and when you look into his eyes you see the only ocean that matters.


End file.
